Cinderella with a twist
by YukariMusa
Summary: There is a Masquerade ball at Alfea! The RF boys are invited. Musa is lonely and remembers her Dad saying she was a nobody. Somebody would never love her. A nothing. But then a man comes to the rescue. Who is he? Will somebody love a nobody? Who runs? Him or her? This Cinderella story is a mixed up story!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright. Now we have to fing out who is who!"Bloom exclaimed."How fun is this?"

"I'm going to kill Brandon if he's with another girl!"Stella threatened.

The girls were at Alfea's "Prom". More like Masquerade Ball.

Stella walked down the grand steps wearing a pink puffy dress with a pink mask with white glitter, white open toe heels, and white gloves. Her hair was in braids,but put in a bun.

Bloom walked down with a blue dress that was kinda cut weirdly at the top with dark blue heels, and her hair was her Enchantix hair, and a dark blue mask with a light blue rose on the side.

Flora was wearing a pink dress with dark pink at the end, with a cut from the bottom to the waist and it was outlined in pink roses. HEr sleeves were pink and puffey, and she had lighter pink gloves. the top part was dark pink. Her mask was fluffy and pink.

Tecna was wearing a dress that showed half her leg and the bottom was green. The top was pink and her hair was normal. Her mask was green with pink circles that traced the eyes. Kinda like techno style.

Layla was wearing a green dress with baige gloves and because the chest part was so low, a baige undertop with a baige mask and green heels. Her hair was in a poney tail.

Musa had a dress was white with uneven sleets at the bottom, a ribbion infront hanging on her left side waist to keep the top up, going up the left side were little desighned flowers and the sleeves slid on her shoulders, with ruffles at the end of the sleeves at her elbow. Her mask was silk white and had little tiny black circles with a white knitted flowers with black centers. Then as the white flowers formed a flower, the center of the big flower was black flowers with little white centers. Then little black lines with black beeds at the end flew out to the right as the white feather drapped down. Her shoes were black heels.

The boys took the girls hands. Musa just sat there on the stairs as her anckles showed and her dress drapped on the stairs.

Why can't he like me? I try so hard! I can't even manage a glance. Musa though sadly. Darcy dated him. He was under a spell though. I knew it! Dad always told me I would never be ale to dance with a boy. I was a dust bunny sitting in the corner. Unoticed, dispicable. Then one day, the wind would blow me away to nowhere. Or the vacume would eat me.

I started to cry. I felt so...so nobody. I was a nobody. Nobody ever talked to me, nobody realized me, nobody liked me, nobody...no!

"Sombody would'nt talk to a nobody."Musa wisperd.

"You okay beautiuful?"A voice said.

Musa looked up to see a boy in a black suit. He also had a mask half white, half wiped her tears trying to stop the ones coming.

"I'm fine."Musa said.

"Really?""He said taking her chin and looking her in the eyes."Your eyes look so blue."

"Maybe they were meant to be blue for sadness."Musa said. _Why are you opening up to a stranger? _A voice in her head said. _Something about this somebody feels..right._

He wiped her tears. "C'mon. Let it show. Let go of everything."He said.

"Holding back my dreams."Musa cried.

"Try! To make it come alive. C'mon let it shine so people see, you were meant to be a somebody."He said.

Musa looked up. He got her. He understood her! He was right!

"C'mon. You look like you can use a hug."He said arms out stretched.

Musa thought that this guywas everything she needed so she dived into his chest. They just sat there. _Why does this feel so right? _Musa asked herself. _Musa! This guy feels like Riven! _Another voice said. _But he never talks to me like this.._

He grabbed her hand."C'mon. Let's dance."He said.

Musa got up and walked to the dance floor with him. They danced. Then, midnight came...

"Everybody, take off your masks!" Ms. Faragonda said.

The man hesitated. "Um...I gotta go."He said.

Musa took off her mask just to reveal her beatiful crystal blue eyes. "But...I don't know who you are. You know who I am. It's your turn."She said.

Beaofr she finished, he ran. "Wiat!"She yelled. She dashed after him, bumping into people. _Curse these heels! _Too many people were blocking her way. She lost sight of him. _No way! I need to know who he is! _

Musa pushed, ducked, shoved, but she still didn't see him. Then at the grand steps that lead out of Alfea, ( I know there is no grand steps out of Alfea, just pretend okay?) she saw him running down.

"Wait!"She yelled.

He stopped and turned around. "Who are you?"She asked.

He ran up to her, grabbed her face and kissed her lips nice and softly, but as soon as that happend thats how soon he ran. Musa just stood there. She looked down. What was that? It was a folded piece of paper.

Musa picked it up and unfolded it. It was a picture of her. She was smiling at the camera. It was one of the only nice pictures of her. Where had she seen it befor?


	2. A hunt, with no slipper

Thank you for adding this story to Alerts AngelCutie ChildAtHeart=)

It had been a week after the ball, and the girls kept pestering Musa,"Who did you dance with?"They would yell, but her simple quiet answer would be,"I don't know."

She had been miserable to the fact that he had lifted her off her feet, and carried her half way to her castle, and dropped her. Leaving her Dad to come and take her back. What a _Love Story _this was.

Tecna woke up that night. Once again Musa had been screaming. Tecna got up out of bed and nudged her friend. "Musa! Wake up your dreaming!"Tecna said. Musa screamed as she popped up. EHr face was drenched with sweat. Tecna hugged her friend.

"Musa, he means alot too you, doesn't he?"Tecna asked.

"Y-yes."Musa sobbed.

" What did he say to you that makes you love him soo much?"Tecna said.

"H-he said t-that I w-wasn't a nobody. He said I was a somebody."Musa said.

"Well...if he means that much too you, I will help you find him!"Tecna said.

"Thanks Tec!"Musa cried.

The next morning ( A few hours ) TEcna and Musa sat in Alfea's courtyard.

"What did he look like?"Tecna asked.

"He was wearing a black suit, and a half white half black mask. I could'nt see his hair though."Musa said."And he dropped this."Musa said. Musa handed Tecna the picture of her.

"Hmm..this is one of the best pictures. Let's visit Red Fountine."

They arrived. " Let's talk to Timmy! Timmy is RIven's other half of RIven's head."Tecna said.

They walked to the boys room. Musa had never been there. SO she just stayed quiet. Tecna explained everything to Timmy.

"Can I see the picture?"Timmy asked. Tecna handed Timmy the photo."Helia!" Timmy yelled.

Helia cam eout of his room. Riven's room. _I wonder what it's liek in there. _Musa thought.

"What's up bro?"Helia asked.

"Does this look familier?"Timmy asked his Pacifist friend.

"Hmm..kinda. Theres so many of them! I see them everyday! But that one is the perfect one!"Helia said.

_Oh no! It can't be Helia!_ Musa thought.

"Riven's been missing that one for monthes!"Helia said.

_RIVEN! _Musa thought very happily.

Riven walked in."Tecna?Musa? What are you too doing here?"He asked.

"Nothing."Tecna said.

"Yeah-okay.."Riven mumbled sarcastically as he started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"Timmy asked.

"Detention."Riven replied.

"What did you do?"Helia asked.

"None of your buisness!"Riven yelled walking out.

"How rude! He didn't even close the door!"Tecna said.

Just then they saw Jared limping down the hallway.

"Jared hey!"Musa smiled.

He turned and he had a black eyes, a cast on his arm, ice on his head, and he was limping.

"What happend too you?"Musa asked walking up to him.

"Riven beat me."Jared said.

"What! Why?"Musa said.

"Umm...because...ugh! I'm not going to lie to you Musa! The day I went to go visit you, I wanted to get a picture of you so I knew who I was looking for, Ya know, cause Stella set us up. Everyone knows he has a big crush on you, so I figured he might have some. When I got to his room though, he wasn't there. So I borrowed one picture,"Jared said.

_DID I DANCE WITH JARED! _Musa oanicked.


	3. The slipper doen't fit!

"What!"Tecna said.

"Yeah."Jared said.

"Sit down."Helia said pointing to the sofa.

Jared sat down. "So um...Jared? What were you doing the night of the ball?"Timmy asked.

"Oh! I was dancing with my girlfriend! Isabelle Elenore. Light blue hair that is curly at the bottom, blue eyes, and she's a Sophmore."Jared said.

"Is that so?"Tecna said.

"Yeah. Ask her if you don't believe me."Jared said.

"Tecna! Hey guys, we gotta book! Let's go Tec."Musa said.

"Okay Musa. Bye Timmy, bye guys."Tecna said.

When they got back to Alfea, Musa, and Tecna searched for Isabelle.

"Any luck Tec?"Musa asked.

"Well, I looked her up on my computer, and her dorm number is 206."Tecna said.

They walked to dorm 206, and knocked on the door. A girl answered the door.

"Yes?" She said.

"Um..hi. I'm Musa and this is my friend Tecna."Musa said.

"Yeah, I know you. I'm Isabelle."She said.

"Sorry to bother you, but what were you doing the night of the ball?"Tecna asked.

"Oh! I was dancing with my boyfriend Jared."She said.

"Oh..okay thank you."Musa said.

"Is something wrong?"She asked.

"Nothing at all."Musa said.

It wasn't lieing, she was actually happy! Helia said that the picture belonged to Riven! Which means that she migth have danced with him! Is it true? Did she dance with Riven!

"So let's go over what we know!""Musa said.

"Okay, well we know that the guy hada black suit, half white- half black mask, and he dropped the picture when he ran."Musa said.

"And that Jared 'borrowed' the picture from RIven's room, and he danced with his girlfriend."Tecna added.

"So it's not Jared..and the picture came from Riven's room."Musa said.

"So the next person to try the slipper on, is.."Tecna started.

"RIven."

_**Thank you so much for reading guys! I know I ran this one short, but I will update the next one tommorrow or today! So who did she dance with? IS IT RIVEN! **_


	4. The slipper is tested

Musa, and Tecna decided it could wait till the next day. The next day, was Sunday and that meant if they didn't crack the code today, they had to wait a whole week until RF was open to Alfea.

They traveled to Red Fountine on the bus. When they arrived they headed straight to Timmy's room. Tecna filled him in again.

Riven walked in."You two again?"he said coldly.

"Yes!"Musa said.

"Riven, we need to ask you some questions."Tecna said.

"What crime did i create?"Riven said."What is Tecna? Good cop or bad cop?"Riven said.1

"Well..what were you doing the night of the ball?"Tecna asked.

"I stayed home, I was sick."He said.

"What proff do you have?"Musa said.

"Look, I WAS SICK. I didn't go!"RIven said.

"You beat Jared because he took a picture of me!"Musa blurted out.

"Grr..yeah! I beat him because he never gave it back!"Riven blurted.

Musa froze."Oh yeah! Well he was dancing with his girlfriend! So don't go telling me you didn't dance with me! I would never, _ever! _Open up to a stranger like I did! Something about you made me feel right!"Musa yelled.

"Even if I did go, I would _never _dance with you!"Riven blurted.

Musa froze again. She turned and ran out of the room. Eyyes filled with tears.

_**Was Riven, really sick? Or is he hididng something..Find out! I'm really bored today, so the story should be done soon=) Bye bye!**_

_**-YukariMusa**_


	5. The slipper is shattered

Musa ran home. She layed on her bed crying. She didn't eat,or sleep. Tecna came back that night. Musa was still crying. Then she sat up while Tecna was reading.

"Tecna, you _have _to help me push him in to admitting!"Musa said.

"Musa..."Tecna said putting down her book."Look, I understand you want to know who he was.."

"I _need _to know who he _is_."Musa snapped.

"But..Musa, there are so many people who could have not gone, or not have danced, or could be lieing."Tecna said."There are too many, so..."

"Your giving up.."Musa said.]

"I'm sorry, but it's putting stress on you, and I thimk you should quit too."Tecna said.

"NO! I can't! I want to prove my Dad wrong! I _will _love _somebody, somebody will _love a _nobody, _and _I will _be a _somebody!_"Musa said.

"Okay Musa, but your on your own with that, but when you stop and need a friend I will be here."Tecna said as she put her book aside , turned of her night lamp, rolled over, and went to sleep.

Musa layed there all night crying. Tecna was giving up on her, and she was starting to give up herself. Musa got up and turned on her desk night lamp. She started to write a song..on how she was feeling, and what she was doing.

**Poor Musa! Tecna gave up! What will happen? I already know=)**

**-YukariMusa**


	6. They all grievebut not evil

That day while she was in Magix, Musa went over to he favoriot little cafe'. It had little circle lanterns that lite up, and had table that was dark wood. People would sing kareoke. That place bought everybody together. The Loren Cafe'.

Musa walked over to a table. A girl with white hair and someof it in pony tails. She had a purple shirt that was cut to show her stomach and her shoulders. She wore a dark blue tank top underneth, and dark skinny jeans, with a purple skirt. She wore purple sneakers, and a dark blue braclett.

"Hey, moonlight."Musa said.

She turned."Hi Musa! So are you gonna sing?"Moonlight asked.

"Yeah."Musa smiled.

Musa walked up on stage and everyone clapped. She had been there so amny times, being one of the winx with a talented voice, you were pretty well known.

_**Can you see me**_

_**Cause I'm right here**_

_**Can you listen?**_

_**Cause I've been trying to make you notice**_

_**What it would mean to me**_

_**to feel like somebody**_

_**We've been on our way to nowhere**_

_**Tried so hard to get there**_

_**And I say Oh!**_

_**We're gonna let it show**_

_**We're gonna just let go of everything**_

_**Holding back our dreams**_

_**And try,**_

_**to make it come alive**_

_**Come on let it shine so they can see**_

_**We were meant to be,**_

_**Somebody (somebody), somebody yeah**_

_**Somehow, Someday, Someway**_

_**Somebody!**_

_**I'm so tired**_

_**of being invisible**_

_**but I feel it, yeah!**_

_**Like a fire below the surface**_

_**trying to set me free**_

_**But inside of me**_

_**Cause we're standing on the edge now**_

_**it's a long way down**_

_**And I say Oh!**_

_**We're gonna let it show**_

_**[ From : **__** read/b/bridgit-mendler-lyrics/somebody-(lemonade-mouth-soundtrack) **__** ]**_

_**We're gonna just let go of everything**_

_**Holding back our dreams**_

_**And try,**_

_**to make it come alive**_

_**Come on let it shine so they can see**_

_**We were meant to be,**_

_**Somebody (somebody), somebody yeah**_

_**Somehow, Someday, Someway**_

_**Someday!**_

_**We will walk out of this darkness**_

_**feel the spot light glowing like a yellow sun,**_

_**oooohhhhh**_

_**and then we fall, we fall together**_

_**till we get back up and we will rise as one**_

_**oooohhhhh**_

_**Oh! we're gonna let it show**_

_**we're gonna just let go of everything**_

_**holding back our dreams**_

_**and try**_

_**to make it come alive**_

_**come on let it shine so they can see**_

_**we were meant to be somebody**_

_**somebody somebody Yeah somehow someday someway**_

_**somebody somebody..**_

_**Ooo oh**_

Everyone clapped. Little did Musa know, Riven had been watching. Riven descided he was going to apoligize the next day for being a jerk.

The next day, RIven woke up early. He had been nervouse all night about what he would say to Musa. He took a shower, changed in his white shirt, magenta pants, and his sneakers. He spiked his hair, and brushed his teeth. RIven had always been fast at getting ready, so he thought he would watch some TV.

At 11:30, he grabbed his keys, cell phone, helmet, and jackett and when he was about the exit the door, his phone rang.

He answered."What?"He said."WHAT! When's the last time they saw her?"

Pause.

Riven hung up and ran out of the room. Why did the world hate him? Now was not the time to panick, he had to stay under control. Musa was missing, and she needed his help.

_**Oh! What will happen! Musa was upset! What will that lead to? Oh-oh...**_


	7. The peices are picked up, are they gone?

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading. You guys sound so desprite to know! Good! Cause that makes me want to continue! Thank you Shiningsunray (BFFL), MusicalMusa, AngelCutie ChildAtHearts,Toughgirlsruletheworld87, , Funnygina, and fairyofmusic5. These are just some of a few who have reviewed, favorioted, or followed my story, or me! Thank you!**_

RIven drove crazy! He then got off of his bike and started calling Musa's name. After an hour of nothing, he stopped to sit at Silent Falls. He closed his eyes, and just thought of Musa. Is she okay? What happend? Where is she? Why did this happen? When? How?

He opened his eyes. He scanned the area. He had a feeling he wasn't alone. He took out his saber, got up and walked cautiously around the area. He stopped near the waterfall when he saw a bright baige/white color. He ran toward it. He dropped to his knees when he saw the most beautiful girl. Musa.

She was uncounsiouse. Her lips were as blue as Ke$sha's lipstick. She was wearing a long sleeve night gown baige/white, She had no shoes, and her hair was down in tangles. Her body was ice cold, but why wasn't she shivering?

Riven scooped the fairy in his arms. He held her close to keep her limp, small body warm. He drove with one hand and held her with the other. When he reached Alfea, the girls started crying, and gasping. Then Nurse Ofelia took her and layed her on the ground. She scooped down her sleeves to her shoulders so her chest would show. She placed her hands on her chest as RIven thought,_ If her hands are cold , I am going to murder her! _

Ofelia's ahnds turned blue as there was a electric sound. She was trying to revive her. After an hour. Ofelia stopped and put her hands in a _I surrender _way.

"Hän on poissa."Ofela said.

The girls covered their mouthes, and started crying. They leaned against the guys shoulders or chests.

"What? What's going on?"Riven asked.

"As if you don't know!"Stella said.

"What?"RIven yelled getting angry.

"You didn't pay attention in fairy language class did you?"Helia asked.

"'Why would I?"Riven replied.

"She's gone Riven. It's too late, and there is no way to bring her back."Bloom said.


	8. She runs to the well, no fairy godmother

Musa opened her eyes. Were was she? Everything was fluffly, and white. Clouds? Musa looked at herdelf. She had a white dress that went to ehr knees and was sleevless. It had a white ribbion under her breasts, and she was barefoot. Her hair was long, and down.

"So your the new comer?"A voice said.

"Huh? Who's there!"Musa yelled,

A girl stepped out of the clouds. SHe wore a very light purple dress that was the very same one Musa was wearing. She had the same ribbion but it was silver. She had no shoes, and her hair was black and it went to her mid back. Her eyes were black and she had light purple wings taht were pointing up. They weren't small, but they weren't big. Then, she had a silver circle above her head. Floating..is that a halo?

"Hi, I'm Vivian. I'm going to help you."She said.

"I'm M-musa."Musa said.

"Cool. Well, let's see. First-your dead. Second..."

"Woah,woah,WOAH! Wait! I'm dead? How?"Musa asked.

"You'll find out when you cross golden gate to heaven. Second, not everything is normall here. You do age here, but you stay and look the same. As angels, we ahve diffrent responsiblilities. Depending on your life, and how you died. Third, your are givin' a color, and wing. Fourth, you will see your loved ones as soon as you finish the beggining steps. Fifth, let's get to the steps."Vivian said.

"Steps? To what?"Musa asked.

"Becomeing a Angel."Vivian smiled."First things first, let's give you a pair of substitute wings."Vivian said. Vivian then took her silver halo and spun it in a circle. It started to glow. Then it went above Musa's head and sparckles fell over her. Then Musa had very small white wings.

The halo went back to Vivian's head."There, now those will eb your little helpers until you approach your real ones. So, let's fly."Vivian said.

Musa followed Vivan up to the clouds. There was a big gate and it was golden."Herran voima, pyydän antamaan!"Vivvian said.

The gate opened, she walked through.

"That was fairy language."Musa said.

"Yes it was. Smart girl. Good, we need that. Now step through."Vivian said.

Musa stepped through the gate. A powerful wave washed over her. Then her mind scattered. She remembered running to Silent Falls crying. She sat at the ledge,and then Darcy came and started telling her about how she is a nobody. Musa stared at the water just in time to be pushed into it. Musa tried swimming, but the current was to strong. SHe was dragged to the bottom, into the darkness.

And just like that...she drowned."I-I-I.."

"Yeah, I know Musa. I was watching you. I'm your gaurdian angel. Now listen. We are all givin' an assighnment and.."Musa started glowing."And I'll expalin it after you get your halo."

Musa had a Silver halo, but her dress was the same."Ah, your just like me. A tragic death, and a tragic life."Vivian said.

"What about my wings?"Musa asked.

"Ha! If you think you get everything in one piece, then it's going to be a long start!"Vivian said."Now, gold halo means you had a happy life, and you died being sick or somthing similar. White means you had a good life, and you died of old age. Silver liek you and me, means you had a tragic death."Vivian said.

"Okay"Musa said.

"Now for your wings, let's go meet the angel of all angels!"Vivian said.

They both flew to a golden cloud."Here we are."Vivian said." , we have a new comer."

A lady with gray hair in a bun wearing a golden glowing dress, with awhite bright halo turned around."Why hello there little girl."She said. Her skin was very wrinklely.

"H-hello miss."Musa said rather quietly.

"Speak up child! I am very old!"She said.

"Yes Ma'am! I apoligize!"Musa said.

"Let me see those hands."She said. The lady took Musa's hands."So tender! So soft! Your eyes are so tender, sad, but strong!"She said.

The lady poked Musa's head."Ah! Very smart!"Then the lady tapped Musa's heart."Broken, soft, but strong, your powers' are very strong."She said.

"I'm more of a nothing."Musa siged.

The laady stiffened."Now! Iw ill not tolerate with that attitude! Straighten up! Shoulders back! Stand tall! Proud!"She said.

"Yes Ma'am!"Musa said.

The lady sighed."There's someone on Earth that you love, am I correct?"

"Yes."Musa said.

"But he doesn't love you right?"

"Right."

"Wrong! He loves you dearly! All you have to do, is help him find your heart. When he touches it, you shall touch his."

"With all do respect, he never will love me."Musa said.

"Watch and see!"The lady said."Listen to your heart. Find him!"She said.

Musa closed her eys and thought of RIven, and only Riven. Musa then saw someone. It was her, her body at least laying on the ground. The winx were taking turns saying their goodbyes. Each kissing her forehead or cheek.

Riven then walked up to her, and sat next to her. He started playing with her hair and wispering,"I'm so sorry. I should have found you earlier. I should have taken those oppertunities to tell you what I was feeling. Musa...I really truely love you."He said as he started to cry.

Musa shot open her eyes. Of her soul of coarse. She just wished so dearly that she could be in her body again, and she could hug him, and tell her how much he means to her.

"I can't believe it! He loves me, and i never saw it."Musa said."Riven...I love you too, and I-I taht's just it! I love you and I can't even live after life without you!"Musa yelled to the clouds.

But she was trapped here. Then her back had an arching pain. Her wings, but they were pointing down.

"Musa...your not happy here,"Vivian said.

Musa's dress turned dark blue, her halo was on her head not floating and sliver. Her ribbion under her breast was gray. Her eyes turned gray. Her wings turned ark blue."And for that, you must pay the price."Vivian said."Your pain will live here too. That's all you will feel. You-you- belong in the land of the fallen."

_**Oh-oh...Musa is sad! Even dead! I have nothing against religion! I jsut had some wacky dream like this last night, so I figured why not use it? Please don't hate! Smily face if you like the name Vivian! ;D -YukariMusa**_


	9. Bippityboppityboo!

Riven just cried on Musa's dead body. He thought he looked like a fool, crying infront of his friends. He thought he wouldn never love again. Or ever talk to another girl. He thought as if he was spilling his heart out through tears. Everyone thought she was dead, but in realallity he was dead. She was in heaven, he was in hell. ( That's what it's called! I'm not swearing!)

RIven heard a sweet voice. It could'nt be true though! He looked at Musa. Still unmotioned, cold, and dead. "."Riven...I love you too, and I-I taht's just it! I love you and I can't even live after life without you!" Riven heard.

He looked at her. What did he just hear? Musa? Maybe he just missed her so much, he started thinking he was hearing her voice. Riven looked at her blue Ke$ha lips. When he dated Darcy, he kinda liked her Ke$sha lipstick, but now he realized he hates it more than anything.

He ran his fingures through her tangely hair. Then her ran them down her forehead, cheek, nose, and cold, stiff lips. He lowered his face inches from hers. No he thought. This is wrong! She hated me. I treated her cruely, and coldly.

"Just do it."He heard."I'm a fallen all because I'm not with you. I can't even see you, hear you...please, it probuably won't save me, but...at least ...just please."He heard.

Riven did feel guilty,but what her wish was his command. He lowerd his lips to her blue lips. He just stood there as motionless as her. Then he felt a cold breeze, and somthing rather...warm. The warmth spread to his whole body, and then to the back of his head. He tried pulling away, just to be pulled back by...Musa!

Her hand was on the back of his head, and his "Warmth" was traveling through her body, in electric shocks. Musa slowly started to respond. She wanted this to last forever.

Just then way to sudden, Ofelia yelled,"We have a breather!" Ofelia ran over to Musa, and Musa started to pull apart. No! Riven wanted that to last but people just had to ruin it! Ofelia lift Musa and carried her to the nurses office.

4 hours later, the Winx entered the nurses office."Musa!"They all yelled.

"Hey guys."Musa smiled.

They all walked over to her bed. She was sitting indian style."Bippity-boopity-boo she's alive!"Bloom said waving her fingure around like a magic wand.

"Wrong story sweet heart, remember the last scene of the movie?"Stella asled.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a 1937 American animated film produced by Walt Disney and released by RKO Radio Pictures. Based on the German fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm, it is the first full-length cel-animated feature in motion picture history, the first animated feature film produced in America, the first produced in full color, the first to be produced by Walt Disney Productions, and the first in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series."Tecna said.

"We didn't ask for a history that we barely understand!"Stella said."Snow White was a romantic story! You make it out as if you were Grieselda!"Stella proclaimed.

Flora gasped,"I love snow white!"she said as if she were Cat from Victorious.

"I think there are cameras in here Stella, to check on the patient. Ofelia and Grieselda are close ya know."Musa pointed out.

Stella's face went pale. Then back to her,'oh yeah!' face."Please! The only person 'close' to Grieselda is her own Father! That's the only person that will ever love her!"Stella said.

They all laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door.


	10. Happily ever after

The Winx turned their heads. Riven was leaning against the door way. He had his same bored face look. "Well, guess your busy. I'm going home."He said as he turned to walk away.

"No wait!"Musa yelled.

Riven stopped. The girls all agreed to leave so she could talk to him. After they left, Musa signaled Riven to sit in the chair next to her. He obayed.

"Riven...what happened?"Musa asked.

"You fell in the river, I found you, bought you back to Alfea, they tried to revive you, It didn't work, you then later were revived, and yeah."Riven said plainly.

Musa felt abit hurt. Was she imagining him saying he loved her? Musa sighed as she closed her eyes and sat there.

Riven looked at Musa. Did he imagine her saying I can't live without you even in afterlife? Riven sighed and got up to leave. It was hurting him to walk away from her, but it was the best.

"Where are you going?"Musa asked.

"Home."Riven said cooley, but casually.

Musa shot up out of bed and grabbed his wrist. "No! Don't go!"Musa said."You can't I need to know...wow.."Musa touched her forehead.

Musa was in no shape to stand. Musa started going off balancce. She leaned against the wall. Riven picked her up and layed her gentaly on the bed. Musa tried to sit up.

"Don't."RIven warned.

Musa looked at him, and did as told. She wanted to lean up to adjust the pillows. Riven used one arm to support her, and the other to adjust the pillows. Musa layed back and Riven put the covers on Musa.

"Please tell me what happened."Musa said.

Riven looked at her."I heard you say you loved me."Musa said.

"What?"RIven said.

Musa was about to explain everything, but somthing caught her eyes. Musa wipped her head to the corner of thr room by the window. Vivian was standing there.

_"Don't Musa. Everyone learns later after life."_Vivian said.

"Oh...then what do I tell him?"Musa asked.

She waved her hands and she had a professer hat, glasses, and a black board. _"Tell-him-the-"_ Vivian wacked her hand on the bored and it flipped with neon letters saying_,"TRUTH!"_

"But what if..."

_"You heard him say the three words I-LOVE-YOU!"She said._

"But Vivian..."

_"Do it! I am your Guardian Angel, AND half you! "_Vivian said. _"DO IT!"_

"Who are you talking too?"Riven asked.

Musa looked confused. Musa poiinted her index fingure towards the window corner."Can't you see her?"Musa asked.

"Who Musa?"Riven grabbed her hand. He was getting worried. What were signes of death?

"V-"

Vivian gave Musa a look."RIVEN I CAN"T TAKE IT! I LOVE YOU! "Musa yelled.

Musa's face went pale."Are you sure your okay?"Riven asked.

Musa's face went very mad. "JERK! GET AWAY!"Musa's face started tearing up."GO!"Musa yelled. SHe buried her face in the covers.

Riven just stood there. Did she mean it?

_Listen...you heard her once, now you heard it twice. Her face looks lite up like dynamite! _

_**Who are you?**_

_Can't anounce that. Listen..one thing Musa love, HUGS!_

_**Hugs!**_

_Yes! Give her a hug! Tell her how you feel!_

Riven sat on her bed, and gave her a hug. Musa went wide eyed. She then slowly returned him the hug. "Musa...it's just..why do you love me? Your just to good. I love you, but I don't want to hurt you."Riven wispered.

"Well...you won't. Because if you don't love me, then your hurting me."Musa said.

They just sat there like that. "I love you..."Riven wispered.

"I love you too."Musa said.

Monthes passed. Musa stood back stage ready to preform. She was wearing a blue dress with a black strap on the waist. It had a black wrist band on her right wrist, and black braclets on her left wrist. She had black heels that didn't make her too tall. She had her hair up in blue swirled poneytails.

Musa steppede on the stage.

_I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go._

_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance,_

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans,_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands,_

_Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands._

_Yeah, Yeah._

_Cause it goes on and on and on._

_And It goes on and on and on._

_I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go._

_Cause we gon rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_I'm gonna take it all I,_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_I run the whole night,_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing,_

_Cause I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_I just want it all, want it all,_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air._

Musa grabbed a violen and started playing. Then she started singing again.

_I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go._

_Cause we gon rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_( By :China Anne Mcclain )_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Musa just smiled very shyly. She turned back stage. Why was she so shy? Musa was about to walk back stage, but bumped into someone.

"Why so shy pixie?"Riven asked.

They had been dating for awhile, but he never got the diffrence between pixies, and fairies..

"I don't know."Musa said."Why so that you don't know the diffrence between pixies and fairies even though I tell you _everyday _that I'm a FAIRY. Repeat: FAIRY _not _PIXIE!"Musa said.

"C'mon don't be like that babe."He said as Musa turned her back toward him, and pouted.

"C'mon, please I'm sorry."He said as he buried his face in her neck ."Please..."

"Fine! I hate your so cute!"Musa said."I just can never stay mad at you! You crawl back to me!"

"C'mon! WHen are you going to stop talking so we can kiss!"Riven asked.

"Really?"Musa asked.

Riven leaned close to her, but she covered his lips."This is your punishment for hurting my feelings!"Musa said.

Riven couldn't take it, he shoved his pis against her and because it was a suprise "attack" her back was arched and his one hand supported it.

This was a normal day in life...

As for Vivian, she did break the rules by talking to someone who she isn't responsiable for, but the main angel said that she did also help Musa, so Vivian was givin' a higher rank in angel class.

So it's _finally _safe to say,

_**They all lived happily ever after...**_

_**for now.**_

**I finally finished! Was this good? Thank you to everyone for helping me! Especialy Shiningsunray! **

**-YukariMusa**


	11. Midnightohno

_**HAHAHA! I sat in other stories, it's never **__**THE END**__** for the WInx! This is like a little prolouge. People have been asking for it! Thank you for positive reviews! Especially Shiningsunray! Check her out! REview her, and then tell me you liked her! READ!**_

Musa threw her hair up. _Nah. _She thought. Musa then went to Stella's room.

"I'm agreeing."Musa said.

"OMG! Like sit!"She said."Okay! So curled?"

"Just do somthing."Musa said. After ten minutes, Stella had curles like loops on the bottom of her hair."Done."Stella said. Musa looked in the mirror.

"Wow! Thanks Stell! Hmm."Musa frowned.

"What! Do you not like it?"Stella worried.

"No! I love it! It's just.."Musa touched her hair."I can't believe I let my hair grow this long!"Musa said. Her hair was going on her anckles.

"It's beatiful long hair! Now, out! I gotta get changed for my snookums'!"Stella complained.

"I thought it was pumpkin.."Musa mumbled.

Musa went back to her room and put on her dress. It was a light blue strapless top that showed half her back. A bit above her belly bottom was a light pink ruffled part. On the waist part, the pink switches to the left side and went down in ruffles. The rest was blue silk. Musa thought it would be fun to put on glass slipers for her boyfriend. She then put a light blue headband on with a pink pumpkin on the side.

"Okay."Musa sighed."Mask on."Musa said as she put her light blue mask on with pink little leaves/ vines on it."Mask off."Musa took it off.

"Musa! Let's go!"Flora said.

"Coming!"Musa yelled.

Saladine was throwing a ball to celebrate the boys on a mission well done. The winx got on the bus they were taking to RF.

"Musa..why so Cinderella, without looking so CInderella, without being CInderella?"Bloom asked.

Musa smirked."Let's just say, if there _is _another Cinderella story, it's going to go _the right way this time._"Musa smirked.

"Alright. You and Riven do belong together. Your so alike!"Flora said.

Musa knew Riven wouldn't be going. He never liked balls for one, and for two, Riven had just went on a mission the night befor. He was tired. Stella argued saying if the rest of the boys went, he should. Musa was _his _girlfriend though! SHe understood him the most. RIven was a leader and didn't like to work in groups. So he does alot by his self.

When they arived the winx immiediently dived to there boyfriends. Musa stayed at the steps. She thoguht about RIven. He was such a sweetheart when they were alone. He stuck up for her, supported her and what not.

"Hey beautiful."A voice said.

Musa looked up. A man in a black suit half white half black mask."Hey yourself."Musa said.

"Wanna dance?"He asked.

"Sure."She let him lead her to the dance floor. They danced, and talked. Then after forever, mid-night struck the clock.

"Take off your masks! Gentle man first!"Saladine said.

The man took off his mask to reveal Riven. Now is when you think she goes I love you! But no...she was still upset about there little _encounter _a while ago.

"Ladies next!"Saladine anounced.

_**RIVEN P.O.V**_

The lady took off. "Wait!"I yelled. I chased her through the crowed, and lost her. WHen I got to RFs stairs, I found her running down the stairs."Wait!"I yelled.

The girl kept on running. Then something fell. A sparckly thing. It was a glass slipper. IS this payback? I thought. I really thought this girl was Musa. Is she not? Musa was arguing with me though that it was me! Was I going nuts?

I took the shoe in my hand and walked sadly to the top of RF. Musa probuably danced with some guy that was sctuallly went for her. I made mistake on going out with her. She deserves better! I thought this was going well!

I put my mask on to hide my face. I was ashamed. Musa was probuably off dancing with some guy better than me. Maybe even royal! That's probuably the best for her. He can give her more thaan he could. Money, dresses,all the music she wanted!

I felt a single tear roll down past my mask to my cheek. I felt somthing touch my cheek and wipe my tear. I opened my eyes. I looked to see who it was. It was the girl I chased.

"I forgot to give you somting."She said.

I gave a confused look. Befor I could ask, she pressed her sweet, soft, warm, lips on mine. I stood there in shock. I closed my eyes and let her. Just a little too soon, I felt her starting to pull away. I quickly used both my arms and all my strength to pull her back.

She grumbled. I pulled apart but kept her close so she wouldn't run."I never took off my mask."She smiled.

She took it off. A wave of relief washed over me. Musa. I bent down to kiss her and as her face was 2 centermiters from mine I felt a pain in my ! I looked at her. Her shoe was shattered and in her hand. I realized she had hit me with her shoe.

_**END OF P.O.V**_

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME!"He asked.

"That's for running!"Musa said as she kissed me.

After we parted, I carried her."Were are we going?"She asked.

"You'll see."He said.

They went for a ride to the lake. They had there own little ball. They danced talked and what not.

"Why did you take me here?"Musa asked as they sat below a tree.

"I don't like share."He said.

"Good. Because you should'nt be sharing me at all."Musa said.

He put her on his lap."What?"She asked.

"I will not share you with the grass ethier."He smiled.

_Boyfriends are impossinle._

_**There ya have it. Check out Shiningsunray! Review! Thanks guys!**_

_**-YuakriMusa 3**_


End file.
